


Mutual Discovery

by Rivulet027



Category: Power Rangers Ninja Storm, Power Rangers Turbo
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-21
Updated: 2011-03-21
Packaged: 2017-10-17 04:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dustin wants to spend time with his boyfriend, but Justin is fed up with being ignored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mutual Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Power Rangers. It's not my toy box and I'm merely playing.

Dustin stood hesitantly in the doorway of the garage. His hands were shoved into the back pockets of his jeans and he frowned at the way Justin tensed at the sound of his voice.

"Hi," Justin returned. Dustin took in the tense shoulders, the way Justin didn't even turn around, just kept washing his hands at the sink. He supposed he deserved it. He had been forced to cancel their last two dates and that last date was to make up for the first date he'd canceled. He'd apologized profusely over the phone, but that obviously wasn't enough. How could he explain that he'd had to cancel their time together to save the world without jeopardizing his secret identity?

"Look," Justin told him, "some of my friends are coming into town, I made plans with them."

"But…I…we," Dustin stumbled over his own words, before he pleaded, "Dude?"

Justin winced, "I figured you were going to cancel."

Dustin frowned, he deserved that.

"I didn't cancel," he managed. Shane had given Cam specific instructions not to contact him, unless it became desperate and they needed him to help. Dustin really hoped evil took a day off, he really needed to make up with his boyfriend.

Justin paused for a moment, didn't say anything, then turned off the sink.

Dustin glanced at Justin's jeep, "How's Storm Blaster?"

Why did it feel as if the jeep had given him an encouraging look?

"Fine," Justin ground out.

"Did you get the CD I sent you?"

"Dustin, it was a nice CD, not exactly my type of music and I know you meant it as an apology, but that doesn't…you didn't even call to cancel last week."

"I was hoping I'd make it," Dustin managed.

"Hoping?" Justin repeated, sounding insulted as he picked up a nearby rag to dry his hands.

"Hoping," Dustin nodded before he frowned down at his shoes. Maybe he should walk away, before he hurt Justin more than he already had? Why did it seem saving the world was going to come at the expense of his happiness?

Dustin looked back up and frowned. Justin still hadn't turned around.

"I got you a birthday present," Dustin ventured.

Justin threw down the rag and turned on him, "Taking me out for my birthday doesn't make up for the fact that you've completely ignored me. You canceled, then you stood me up for the rain check and it seems that every time I call you suddenly have to run off to…what?"

Dustin had felt the blood drain from his face when Justin had turned around. That wasn't a watch on Justin's wrist. It's always looked like a funky watch before. Hadn't Hunter called his morpher a watch when he'd first come to Blue Bay Harbor? Dustin finally stepped into the garage and made his way to his boyfriend.

"What?" Justin asked, "Dustin, why are you looking at me like that?"

"Not looking at you," Dustin told him.

Justin frowned, "What are you staring at then?"

"That's not a watch."

"Watch?" Justin asked, then his gaze followed to where Dustin's was held, "Of course it's my watch, you've seen me wear it a…"

"I didn't have this before," Dustin told him as he held his wrist up.

Justin looked from the morpher to Dustin's face and then back to the morpher. He blinked, reached out and grabbed Dustin's wrist, pulling it closer. Justin examined the morpher with curious eyes before he frowned up at Dustin, then laughed, "I was getting mad at you for saving the world, wasn't I?"

Dustin bit his lip, "Ah, yeah dude."

Justin shook his head.

"I really am sorry," Dustin tried again.

Justin smiled, "I know, but you couldn't help it."

"Still no excuse," Dustin grumbled.

Justin pulled Dustin close and kissed away his protests. He then pulled away to look at his boyfriend and told him, "My birthday, so I get to say you are allowed the excuse of saving the world. Guess I'm just going to have to come see you more often. Do you want to meet my friends?"

"Are they power rangers too?"

"Yeah, mostly former rangers," Justin confirmed then smiled, "I shouldn't have to ask, right?"

Dustin nodded, nearly speechless. His relationship just might not be doomed and he'd get to meet some of the people he'd practically worshiped when he was younger. Unable to stop smiling he told Justin, "Happy Birthday."


End file.
